A Despising Love
by LovingHatredOXY
Summary: Jareth and Sarah have both had many troubling thoughts disturbing their mind's since that day. A whole year has officially passed since the events that took place after Labyrinth. Sarah and Jareth confront each other, however this time they're both fighting with their emotions towards one another. Hatred for the most part...or is it? Canon. One shot. SarahxJareth. Lime.


As per habit as a fellow Fanfiction reader and now writer here is the wonderful and much needed  
 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Labyrinth. Labyrinth is the property of Jim Henson(may he R.I.P), and The Jim Henson Company, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Author's Note: I'm a 26 year old with very little background in grammatical writing or English Comprehension and obsession with Oxymoron's. As of 2015 I returned to college and took two English Comp. Courses, which brought out the writer in me. This is my first ever fan-fiction that I have put so much effort and thought into without stopping or posting until I felt it was completed. Originally meant to be a** _ **lemon**_ **I decided to first create a story that could then maybe lead off into a part two. I know this is a pretty long One Shot, however I was afraid of breaking this up into chapters. If you guys have any opinions or maybe suggest like that I should break them up into chapters; I'm all ears. In the past I've always been told by my professor's that I have a problem with my senses (past, present, first person etc.) Please let me know, I welcome any feedback. I put my soul into this, because it hurt me so much when Mr. Bowie passed away. I always looked for a Labyrinth fanfic that could satisfy my craving for these two whom I have shipped since I was 5, but I never could find any that didn't fall into some other AU or even catch my interest. I always try to keep anything I write canon, so please again. Let me know what you think. It was crucial for me to actually try to make an end to this so that I wouldn't leave anyone anxious for more, However the way I ended this, I feel a part two maybe required, maybe even with a lemon, but that's only if YOU all wish it =) Thank You everyone!**

 **Also, my professor told me that creating a place, even if it isn't "canon" could help the imagination. No one ever did explain where Sarah was from like what State or country, but for purposes of Imagination, I made her Setting from a quiet town in Maryland USA where they happen to have a lake with a forest just like in the one from the beginning of the movie. The lake is called Rock Gap in Maryland, and no I'm not using somewhere where I am from. (I live in Jersey City, NJ) the Google Images from the place were just very breathtaking.**

P.S Ok...I haven't updated anything onto since 2011 and I can't seem to be able to publish this with the intended Italics font for their own thoughts. I have to work really early tomorrow and have no time to fix this at the moment (it's 2:00AM EST) hence, when I get home from class I'll try my level best to fix this format for you all. Thank You again!

* * *

 **"** **A Despising Love"**

It was a cold October afternoon and the wind blew steadily through the area. Leaves began to brown and fall from the autumn skies. They didn't have much life left in them as winter started to brew. Many trees surrounded this park and have witness many peculiar events that occasionally took place. Sometimes mystical things happened here in Rock Gap.

A young woman walked through a trail that overlooks an artificial lake. Deep in her thoughts; it has officially been one year since the events that took place beforehand. Since then she had mellowed into a young 17 year old with more selflessness than her previous behavior. Some may say her beauty shined even more now that she was more of a sheltered person, often secluding herself from the crowd. Her beautiful wavy auburn hair was blowing eastward as the breeze flowed through it. Her lips were red from the chill and emerald eyes shined; watery from the current of air that blew into them. However, she wondered, was that really why they were tearing?

Many thoughts were trying to process in her mind. She knew it wasn't that she was traumatized from the dealings that took place last year. She was more confused and afraid of her feelings.

 _Could it be Stockholm syndrome?_ She contemplated. Why was she experiencing these feelings lately? After that day she remembers the feeling of bitterness and resent. She wanted nothing more to do with that deranged Goblin King.

 _"_ _Love me." He said._ She scoffed in her mind. " _I will be your slave."_ The words echoed through her thoughts. She had shivers roll down her spine.

She recalled always being a loner. No one ever really paid much mind to her. Not at Allegany County High anyway. The only acquaintances she had in school were from the book club and she only knew them on a first name basis. Recently her parents had started to acknowledge her maturing sense. They didn't necessarily overlook her, simply gave her more freedom and space. They remembered what it was like at her age. Maybe she was craving attention; perhaps she just needed actual friends and a teenage life of adventuring through malls and having a part time job to indulge in materialistic things. Maybe what she yearned for was a lover, someone her age. She scoffed; _sure let me date a 17-year-old boy where all that he has in mind is how he can get me into bed with him._ No one, she felt, could make her feel the way _HE_ did.

Why was this happening? Why did she suddenly have an urge to see him? Talk to him? Be near him? This whole year she went over it again and again. He hurt her, tried to take control of her. Her immature and selfish behavior allowed him to manipulate her into putting her brother in harm's way. What did her parents expect; she wasn't exactly the best candidate to take care of a child. Her therapist had later revealed that her manic depressive disorder often affects her emotions. She wasn't in a right state of mind. No one would ever actually wish something of that sort towards a sibling. Her impulsive thoughts made her believe that possibly she was just having an episode.

 _An episode that has lasted for the past 3 months?_ Up until June she was feeling nothing else than disgust and rage. She then started to have dreams, about him where all he did was defend her, protect her from different scenarios. His face would intrude her dreams. Words would echo through the night and she always looked up in the skies for owls. Could it be that he was taunting her? Once again forcing her to dream of him?

She would remember and constantly have visions of the ballroom in her white gown where he danced so close with her and gazed into her eyes. Where were these emotions coming from? She started to think that maybe she was starting to fancy him. Who in their right mind would? Was she mental? How does one start to develop feelings for someone like this? She wasn't as mature as she believed she was if this is what she was really seeking for. She began to tear for real now as she struggled with these emotions. She wanted to know if her disorder was affecting her in such a way. If maybe this was all due to her loneliness.

* * *

The Underground was now full of dead leaves from the labyrinth that began to wither as the person who was meant to maintain it just gave up on it. The castle beyond the Goblin city was dark and drew a melancholy aura. A man in his late 20's, sat in his throne overseeing the kingdom through the open view, the ginger skies showed signs of autumn. Wind entered through his palace and his silver blonde hair was kissed by the light gust of air. His heterochromic eyes pierced deadly into the scenery as he went into deep thought.

 _One year today…it's been one whole year. Since that day of treachery, since I did everything, gave everything. One year since despair overtook my soul. Pathetic._ He thought to himself. How could he let a young maiden make him feel this way? Why had he been drawn into her eyes and ambiance? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He didn't actually love her. He just wanted to control her. _Fear him._ No one ever could defeat him. No one could ever, not be manipulated. Why was she different? How did she not fall for him? All those words he said, " _I will be your slave."_ It was just him being cunning _._ He wanted her to give in and give up. Yet she took over his thoughts. Did he truly fall for a human? He threw his goblet of wine, having the blood red liquid spill all over the cold dreary floor. The glass shattered and anger was bestowed upon him. _Get a hold of yourself; this isn't what you should be thinking about. Revenge is what you should be contemplating. Not this girl. She means nothing to you; all you need is for her to give in._

Alas, this was his ego speaking. He remembered everything. Her eyes, the smell of her hair as he brushed against her during that dance he made her hallucinate. Her voice haunts his dreams; " _You have no power over me."_ She told him with those jade colored eyes that punctured into his soul, breaking him. _Those eyes…her eyes could be so cruel…_ Why did that destroy him? Making him weak, by her spoken words. He believed she was just another soul he would surmount and take over just like he had previously done with all those selfish mortal fools that wanted nothing more than to thoughtlessly obtain their idiotic and pointless desires. So many, did he manipulate into solving his maze of torture and torment, none could ever get through making their wishes grant less. Never once did he actually have to fulfill a wish. When they had failed their mission finally the mortals would lose their lives and their souls would go into his orb where his power would rejuvenate and allow for him to rule the kingdom without question. Many others had tried to overtake the throne. None were ever powerful enough against the Goblin King.

Demons and supernatural beings of all kinds, had tried to take control, but none were ever a match. None, but that mortal, a human. Despicable.

Yet all he could do was think about her. He fought these feelings for a year and replaced them with hatred and fury. Maybe his subconscious was being confused by trying to create these moronic emotions so that he wouldn't pursue revenge on her. He admits that he has been watching her in her world. Cloaked in his second form. He spied on her from the skies above and hidden in the trees, he studied her and envisioned his revenge.

Nevertheless, her actions would fascinate him. She would regularly walk through that forest on her way home. The way she walked, the way she stared into the empty lake and when she would sit and read her many stories. He imaged going up to her many times and forcing her to come back and destroy her the way she did him. Then those ludicrous emotions would fall upon him and he could do nothing else but stare and gaze upon her movement. He wanted to make her beg for mercy and wanted her to long for him. He knew that she must envision the events from that day and be haunted by her past memories. Sometimes he would even sneak into her sleeping chambers and invade her dreams. He wanted her back in his grasp and his mind and soul fought whether it was for his sole pleasure or revenge.

He clenched his fist and angrily stood up. _Enough I deserve to at least have her tell me why? Why she denied my kindness. I was so generous. She should be grateful that I gave her everything she wished for._  
"Your cruel eyes will be no match for what I will have in store for you…my _precious_ Sarah."

He transformed into his second form and took flight. Heading straight for the world above.

* * *

Sarah had dried her tears with the sleeve from her blazer. _What's wrong with you? Honestly you think this is love? Someone that you love shouldn't cause you any misery or torment. You honestly believe those words he said? It was all just a ploy to get you to stay. He would have turned you too or worse keep you prisoner and torture you._ Her thoughts fought her imbecilic feelings. The sun began to set and the pumpkin colored skies sung across the horizon. The evening bells within the clock tower struck with a loud bang across the town. Making her jump and realize she should have been home an hour ago. Not wanting to worry her parents she ran to the nearest payphone and phoned them. She let them know she was on her way and just got caught up in a book she was reading. Of course, this was just a white lie. Walking through the town, she walked into the bookstore on Main Street. She hoped for a new selection in the fantasy section. She longed for a romance. It was so silly; maybe her hormones were getting to her. No way could she be in love with that man. He was so much older than her. _It has to be Stockholm._ Who would ever understand this? Many would frown upon such a situation. No one would ever actually understand her feelings. Then again her father was a few years older than her mother. That was different though, they were adults. _They did marry when her mother was 17 going on 18… sure her mother's birthday was only weeks away before the ceremony but still. And now her father is 12 years older than her stepmother, still it's not right. You aren't even of legal age. Wait. What are you saying? Marriage, don't be stupid. You AREN'T in love with him. You're just confused because he told you some stupid words and he was messing with your heart. Don't be stupid!_ _God, can a mind be such a terrible thing._ Fighting with herself, and listening to her mind over her heart, not giving in to emotions. She sighed.

She walked out of the store empty handed not really being in the mood to buy anything at the moment. In her school uniform she felt the breeze up her skirt.

"Is this cold weather really necessary? It was 67 degrees last week." She said to herself. Her pantyhose barely helped with the cold wind. She should have worn the dress pants today, but she hadn't put them in the wash the night before.

Across the street some kids wearing the same uniform as her were laughing obnoxiously. She observed them as they drank out of brown paper bags and smoked what she didn't exactly believe to be a regular cigarette. _Boys, see this is why I can't ever like someone my own age._ They caught her eye and one of the guys nudged the older student who seemed to be the leader of the posse.

"Hey Thomas, look across the street. Isn't that Williams?" one of the kids said.

"Yeah that's the weird chick our boy Tommy here says has the huge knockers."

One of the other's slurred.

Thomas looked over and walked towards Sarah who seemed to have frozen in place; however she refused to run away because her ego didn't want to back away from these guys and have them believe she feared them. _You did defeat the goblin king. Maybe he just wants to talk? He is one of the popular guys at school._ Her subconscious reminded her. _But I don't really care for social status. If he tries anything I'm going to punch him straight in the throat._ Again fighting with herself. _You see, this is why boys don't come up to you. You're always on the defense. Although after what you went through, can't really blame you._ Thomas and his group walked up to her and the scent of alcohol and what she could only imagine was a mix of crack and marijuana came off the guys. They all reeked. She stood her ground and greeted them,

"May I help you?" She stated sternly.

Thomas put one hand up against the wall behind her, which caused her to move back because she wasn't comfortable with the proximity of his closeness.

Why was he getting so close to her? Was it because he was high and drunk?

"You amaze me Williams." His voice was incoherent.

"You matured well over the summer. I can't stop watching you." His friends all snickered at his weak attempt at pursuing Sarah.

"Thanks? I guess?" she said confused by his insulting compliment.

Again his friend's let out small laughs and all stared at the two.

"Thanks? That's all I get? You're lucky that I even notice you. Girls kill to even get close enough to talk to me? What makes you think you're so cool to just stand there all casually?"

"Thomas, I think that maybe the liquor is making you act like an insufferable prick and maybe if you weren't a stoner and alcoholic I would probably consider your ill attempt at admiring me and possibly courting me but, the way you look and are acting right now is really pitiful, now if you excuse me, I'm late."  
He slammed his second arm against the wall cornering her and all his friends surrounded the two to avoid anyone from noticing anything. He grabbed her face and said,

"Your eyes lure me, along with your curves and body, for some reason you appeal me, and even though you aren't the most known person at our school, I can't imagine myself not ripping off that skirt from you right now. I want to look under your blouse and make you mine. I need to conquer you."  
What the hell is it with guys and them suddenly wanting her? It's as if after the whole charade in the Goblin Kingdom, she became this striking person. She will admit that while her body was still blossoming into woman hood she didn't do anything different from the previous year. She didn't essentially fear his words; she was more disgusted by them. However, she was concerned over his given intentions. He wasn't that stupid was he? He can't try something like that in public? it was still dusk out. Someone would see him.

"Thomas, get away from me or I'll scream, and after I scream I will gladly punch you in the throat." She said firmly.

"You do that and my friends will all attack you, and not just beat you to a bloody pulp either. I'll leave you wishing you'd just let me take you." He got closer to her ear and whispered to her, "I always get what I want Williams, and right now I want you."

She noticed something fly through her peripheral vision. A snowy white blur, but just for a second for at this moment her sight was turned over to the prick that tried to fondle her. She pushed him off.

"Thomas if you touch me-!"

"What you're going to scream? Pfft, no one cares about a loner like you Williams." He leaned back in this time, pushing her harder up against the wall, causing her head to slam roughly into the bricks. She started seeing spots and her hearing was momentarily impaired. His friends laughed as they saw her wince in pain. Thomas leaned toward her neck and rub up against her and his hands began to move up to her chest. He licked her neck and held her down forcibly.

She was disoriented from her sudden head injury and tried to fight him off, angry at herself for letting him do this. Unexpectedly she heard a familiar voice.

"I think that's about enough." Said the voice harshly.

It was him. Why was he here? Never the matter, Sarah couldn't be more relieved. Multiple emotions rushed through her as tears came out. Was it joy? Or was it due to the act that just took place.  
"Jareth?" her voice said weakly in a confused tone. She stared straight at the Goblin King, and for a second the two were the only ones there, it felt like hours as they gazed into each other's eyes. She could see the rage in his sight and realized these boys had no idea what they just got themselves into. She broke contact with his vision and fell to her knees still affected by her injury.

Her voice speaking his name made him feel weak inside. When she fell to the ground fury streamed through his body.

"Who the hell is this pansy looking fag?" said one of Thomas' lackeys.

"Seriously, tights? Leather gloves? What do you want old man? Mind your business before we give you something to actually worry about." Thomas said assertively.

"Oh, it isn't I who has anything to worry about you insignificant mortal, for you have just placed your filthy human hands on what is mine, I'm afraid I'll have to make you pay." Jareth stated with a stern voice.  
 _What does he mean by that. 'What is mine'? Why would he say something like that?_ Sarah thought to herself.

"Oh please what can a pansy like you possibly do to the five of us-" Before Thomas could finish his sentence; Jareth picked him up by the neck with a firm grip and slammed him to the wall. The others ran upon seeing his strength and rage.

He was about to finish him off with what seemed like a deep silver greenish aura surround his hands, and was about to attack him with it when Sarah spoke.  
"Jareth…wait." She said as she stood up.

His movements came to a sudden halt and he looked at her.

"He isn't worth it; I can't live with myself if someone dies, because of me."

He looked back at Thomas and harshly responded to her, letting his anger get the best of him.

"Don't be foolish, this isn't for you, I simply can't let someone else destroy you; that faith is for me to bestow upon you. You owe me this revenge."

Those words hit her heart making her feelings scatter. She was angry and hurt. _Told you, he didn't love you._ Again her mind began to plague her with what she feared would be true.

"Be that as it may, I won't let you kill him. I don't want that on my hands." She said to Jareth with wrath in her eyes.

Those eyes, that made him mad inside. She was affecting him once more. He couldn't help it and let that useless human fall to the ground he released his clasp from his throat and Thomas began to cough for breath.

"Again, I do only as you wish Sarah." Jareth stared back into her eyes.

"I don't wish for you to heed my every command, those are never my intentions, I don't even want to control you." She snapped back at him.

"I do however, want to do this." She walked up to Thomas, glaring at him and said,

"I told you…not to touch me, you should have listened." And she punched him dead in the throat making him fall to the ground and lose consciousness.  
She turned back to look at Jareth and addressed him for his actions.

"Firstly, thank you for what you did, even if it wasn't for me, I don't want to know the aftermath of that situation. But why are you here? And today of all days? Are you that intent on harming me and attaining your revenge? Do you need me alive so that you can torment me in good physical state?" Her voice shook.

"You ask too many questions." He stared back at her not breaking his eyesight from her.

"You're coming with me." He firmly stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Sarah replied.

"We have unfinished business, my dear Sarah." Jareth stared without losing his focus on her.

"You can't just come here and take me-"

Within seconds Sarah's surrounding changed and she seemed to be in Jareth's palace.

"Did you seriously just bring me back to the Goblin kingdom? My parents are going to be worried sick about me. I don't understand you."

She glared at him straight in to his eyes and began to feel flustered and bothered. He moved in closer to her; however she didn't flinch or move away like she did with Thomas. She felt her heart beating faster as he closed in on her personal space.

"I told you, we have unfinished business." Jareth was now staring right at her and he also felt his heart race.

"Have you been watching me? How did you know where I was? Why did you appear today out of all days?" her questions again went unanswered.

"You are still self-centered aren't you Sarah? Still the same, everything is all me, me, me." He said not breaking focus.

 _Those eyes, his eyes are mesmerizing me, taking over my mind and heart, what is he doing to me._

"You have no idea what you're talking about, I've matured and I am going to fight you with everything I've got, especially since you want to kill me. You should have just finished me off back in the real world and not waste your time with my blood all over your precious underground kingdom."

"Oh my foolish and naïve Sarah, no one said anything about killing, I simply said I will have my vengeance on you, for everything you put me through."

Angry now with his sudden words, fury flowed through her blood stream.

"What I PUT YOU THROUGH?" Sarah yelled, "Are you out of your mind? You almost killed me and put me through hell, then you lie to me and try to seduce me by telling me you loved me, and in reality those words were just bullshit you fed me to try to fool me! You are the worst! I can't believe I almost fell for you! I HATE YOU!" she couldn't hold back or stop the tears that streamed down her face. Why did she state that she was almost falling for him? How could she allow herself to breakdown in front of him? _You just lost face._

Her words, pierced right through him. He broke his focus from her for a moment and shock took over his eyes for a glimpse of a second. Her face, her eyes watering, the tone of her voice, he hadn't expected that. He didn't realize she was returning his feelings. When he last told her about how he felt, she ignored his advances. She paid no mind or reciprocated to his declaration. Should he give in or should he stand his ground?

 _I want her. I should hold her…but no, I'm still bitter. Is my ego more important than her? I want nothing more than to pull her close and assure her it wasn't just a ploy. I can see the sad love in her eyes. I thought I wanted her soul, but I fell for her. I still want her soul, but not in the same way. I want her to feel for me, want me. I want to be hers. But why this urge to be cold toward her? Do I still need her to 'fear me?'_

"Hmph, fool. You honestly think that I, Jareth the Goblin King, would let a simple human like you take over me? Like some _Slave?_ " he regretted the words immediately but his ego took over.

Sarah looked up and scowled into his eyes. Rage. She couldn't control her movement. SMACK!

She had just slapped the Goblin King across the face and with some might in her slap also. A red imprint was implanted on Jareth's face and he smirked at her. His eyes almost narcissistic.

"I'm intrigued. You have guts to disrespect me in my own castle. You're going to regret that." He replied.

He grabbed her firmly by her arm afraid of hurting her and teleported her to an empty room. There were no windows in this room, but maroon curtains that decorated the wall. There was a fireplace that hadn't been lit in what seemed like decades. A large bed with comforters and red pillows that faced toward the lavatory made the room look luxurious. She was again disoriented by the sudden change of scenery.

"You will remain here, until I have decided how I'm going to get back at you. And yes, you will be locked in here. As my prisoner…" He turned around to leave but jerked his movements as though he needed to say the following words to bring him satisfaction.  
"You seem to have forgotten my precious thing, you can glare at me with all this hatred but just remember; I can be just as cruel…" Jareth stated coolly as he exited her chambers.

She yelled from the room cursing him pounding loudly against her door. Her hands turning red as they started to feel pain. She screamed at him and noticed that on the table that was in the center of the room, he had made a bowl filled with fruit appear. Peaches.

"That bastard!" she recalled him poisoning her with that very fruit. Finally after exhausting herself from all the screaming and pounding she sort of gave in, there was nothing she could do for now. She tried the door, but it was shut tight. She willingly gave into her fatigue and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

 _What in god's name did you have to go and do that for?_ Jareth again struggled with his thoughts. He poured himself a glass of red wine. He gulped it down in one shot. His mind was scattered. He knew she would only loathe him even more after treating her like that.

 _"_ _I HATE YOU!"_ Those words penetrated into his mind and replayed over and over again. Upset at his overreaction he chuckled perhaps in madness.

"She really did astonish me with her daring act. I can't believe she actually slapped me across the face…" he then frowned. "I did hurt her; I lied and practically told her she was a fool for ever believing that I could…care for her."

His hesitation to say love, made him realize he shouldn't have taken her.

"I should have just let things be; now I'm in this predicament." _But if you hadn't arrived when you did, those despicable mortals would have hurt her, taken what is meant to be yours._ What the hell was he saying? He didn't want to have her in that way. He never even thought about her in that way.

 _She is more beautiful than our last encounter. Why am I not angrier? I can't let her get away with this. Even though I feel drawn to her, maybe she is bewitching me? I can't be this weak. This is pathetic feeling this way towards a human. But she isn't just a human is she? She is taking over me. Did I really mean what I said that day? Do I really need her to 'Love Me?'_

* * *

Four days had passed since he last left her in there, with her thoughts; angry that the only contact with another being was his minions that he would send to bring her meals. However she refused to eat anything. Even though she could feel her body weakening she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of allowing enjoyment from her imprisonment.

 _He can't come himself?! He hasn't even seen me once. Urgh I'm so stupid! I don't even want to see him! I can't stand him. I despise him!_ Lies, she thought. She was still hurt. Why did she feel like this? Betrayed. She knew he didn't every really care for her. She should have realized this long ago. Now she was the one trapped in the Goblin King's palace. She recalled how scared she was when Toby was here. However, no one was going to come for her. Who knew she was here? Hoggle didn't know of her whereabouts. No one did. She began to cry again. Sobbing for she never felt lonelier than she did that day. She laid on to the bed, sobbed into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

"What is she doing?" Jareth asked the minion that he had delivering her meals.

"Nothing your highness, every meal delivered is returned untouched. She isn't eating and doesn't seem to have much life left in her eyes. She always coldly stares into me, almost as if she wants to kill me every time I enter her chambers."

Jareth smiled at the thought of her angry and probably hurting his minions. Her guts made him feel a delirious emotion of joy. But one thing he was bothered by was her loss of appetite. Why wasn't she eating? She can't be that foolish. What did he mean she was losing the life from her eyes? Was she trying to kill herself?

At that instant he was mad. He shoved his minion to the ground and yelled at him.

"Get out of my sight." The minion scurried away as Jareth turned around to tread toward the hall that led to her sleeping chambers.

Sarah woke up, starving. Her stomach was growling and she knew she didn't want to eat that meal which was left there by the goblin. _I refuse to eat that. It doesn't look appetizing at all._ She was very turned off by the state of her meal. She turned her attention toward the center of the room. _That's right, this jerk left me peaches._ She hesitated, as her last experience with these had placed her in a hallucinated state. _Does it matter though? You'll just be put back into a sleeping coma. Anything is better than this reality. Maybe this is how he intends to kill you. Does it really matter anymore? Either way you're going to die here. Would it be better to be tortured, or die in your sleep?_ She didn't even know if the peach was poisonous. But she was hoping it was. She stared at it for a long time, and finally bit into the fruit of an orange shade complimented with streaks of red. Its juices bringing a euphoric pleasure to her taste buds; she took another bite. _No luck, I guess he was just trying to be a prick by placing these here._ She ravished the fruit letting her hunger take over. She ate only one for she didn't want to really nourish herself. _The less I eat the more energy I'll lose. The more sleep I'll need, and less time in this hell of reality._

She walked over to the lavatory and splashed cold water to her face. She felt weak. The hunger and energy loss made her feel the fatigue. It was kicking in. The temperature of the water must have shocked her system because she started to see spots again. She felt faint. _What's going on? Is my body shutting down? I feel…so…_ She began to descend towards the floor when right behind her Jareth appeared having teleported himself to her. He caught her. She felt his grasp and the warmth of his body.

"SARAH?!" he exclaimed. _What the hell is going on with her?_ His grip around her tighten. She stared into his eyes and smiled.  
"Jareth-" she said in a soft whispering voice. _The tone in his voice, was that concern?_ She passed out after that moment.

He placed his hand on her forehead, and felt her body temperature, which had risen. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. Noticing bowls and plates of food that hadn't been touched.

 _The lack of food and her malnourishment must have caused her this illness. Fool. What were you thinking?_ He couldn't help himself. He caressed her face and placed her gently onto the bed. _I want to hold her. I need to._ He covered her with the comforter and slid through the other side and embraced her. He could hear her troubled breathing. Sweat was dripping from her. He shifted his body upward, his back leaning up against the bed frame as he scooped her into his arm and pulled her closer. Staring at her and feeling his heart race. _You drive me mad, woman. I won't let you feel any pain. I won't allow any harm to come your way._

With his other hand he hovered it over her forehead; a deep icy bluish sphere formed in his hands, similar to the aura he had previously projected that day of their rendezvous. The sphere placed over her forehead allowed for a cool touch form in his hands. Her breathing began to stabilize and body temperature began to regulate. He watched over her with gentleness in his eyes. He held her tighter and felt tranquility course through his body. She appeared to be recovering. What stunned him was the involuntary reflex in which his body reacted. He had placed his lips on her forehead kissing her gently quickly realizing after this doing, he released her from his grasp and stormed out of her chambers. Upset, with his subconscious actions. He had given into her.

Another drink in his hand, this time it wasn't wine. It seemed to be a homemade spirit. The beverage was a dark brown and held a tint of burgundy. He drank it neat. _Damn it all. What the bloody hell am I doing? Why does she affect me so? I want her to love me yet; I don't want to force her. My old self would have had my way with her in a matter of seconds. But I don't feel that way. I can't do that to her. I want her to willingly long for me. I need her to desire me. I crave her soul and I already feel enslaved to her. I need to live within her._ Grasping firmly and angrily onto his glass. Livid at his emotions; feeling that he had lost control. He sat in his throne and stared off into the violet skies still feeling the warmth of her body and recalling the scent that lingered off her; as he finished his drink he numbingly let the glass slip out of the palm of his hands and was drawn into the view of the shattered glass on the ground.  
"Broken…like me."

* * *

The following day, Sarah's eyes opened, she felt so groggy. _What the hell happened?_ She was disoriented from falling unconscious. She sensed a faint warmth on her body. Almost as if someone had been holding her, she shook her head. _As if. He would never._ She sat up and made her way toward the center of the room; trying to recollect her memories of what just took place. A sudden image of the Goblin King popped into her mind. She heard his voice. It was echoing in her thoughts. She recalled the tone in his voice.

 _Did he place me in my bed? Why did he come into my room in the first place? Was he actually concerned? No way, he probably just wants to be the one to eradicate me. His voice though... It felt so sincere. NO! I'm just imaging things. I can't actually be feeling this way. I want nothing to do with him. I …don't want to feel...like this._ Her eyes again began to water. _What is wrong with me? I know he doesn't truly care. I am fooling myself. He's incepting my mind. He is trying to trick me and lure me in._

She felt a sudden breeze behind her and when she turned, there he was. After five days he finally appeared in her presence. His eyes glared into hers and she felt her heart race. She wanted to yell and attack him but she was frozen in place. Jareth closed in on her and grabbed her by her chin, gently.  
"I won't tolerate this." He said to her in a harsh yet quiet voice.

She stared blankly not sure what he was talking about, yet no words would escape her lips. He looked into her eyes and noticed how pale her skin was. The color in her cheeks no longer held that shade of pink she once had.  
"You are deliberately avoiding your meals and are causing harm to yourself and your body."  
She glared at him. "Oh, and you expect me to believe that you actually care?" she snapped back.

He fought with himself wanting to keep this charade of harshness towards her. However, he couldn't endure it any longer. How can he make her realize he actually was concerned for her well-being without appearing too clingy? His fingers slipped from her chin and now held face on his palm. He closed in as he spoke with her.

"You know, I am constantly battling within myself. I can't explain to you what is happening right now. Just know that my emotions are clouding my bitterness and it drives me mad at what you are doing to me. I am trying with every cell in my body to avoid this infatuation, which you have bewitched upon me. I truly wanted nothing more than to conquer your soul and have your life absorbed and grant me more power, yet I find myself hesitant and it has me feeling such anger towards you. I want to destroy you…yet I need you. You have no idea, do you Sarah? How you turn my world you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me." The words escaped his lips sternly yet softly. He distanced his touched from her and stepped away and studied her puzzled look.

 _What on earth is he talking about? Where did this come from? He's trying to trick me. No. I won't fall for this. His words aren't real. I'm dreaming. He would never say anything like this to me. He told me he wants to destroy me. Nevertheless_ , _what is going on? What is this sudden sensation of confusion and bliss? Did I honestly fall for the Goblin King? How could this ever work? My stomach is turning. I feel faint again._

She gazed into his eyes and her mouth trembled hesitating to a response. She let her words out with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Jareth, what are you playing at? You can't really expect me to fall for this twice. You said so yourself, you just said those words to lure me into your trap. You never wanted me to actually love you. You never wanted me to want you. You only wanted me to 'Fear You.' You state you will give me everything and anything, yet you treat me poorly and torment me. Toy with my mind and mess with my emotions. I won't fall for your words. I was a stupid girl that believed you. I know my seclusion got the best of me and caused me to crave the attention that only you gave to me. But it was all an illusion. I never actually felt that way toward you; it was all just confusion from you being the only person to ever show love to me, even if it was made up. Your words lured me and fooled me, but not anymore. I won't fall for it again. You can't live within me…ever."

Her words hit him and caused a sudden pain into his soul. ' _I never actually felt that way.'_ His ego was getting to him. _Walk away; tell her she's getting better at not falling for your tricks. Take everything back, you pathetic fool._ His body was filled with rage and he couldn't control himself. He didn't want to be stubborn anymore. He glared at her straight into her emerald colored eyes and gripped her tightly and firmly by her arms almost as if to let her know that her words affected him deeply. He held her only inches from his face.

"You really feel that way Sarah? You want me to believe that I don't move you? That this one sided? That I love without your heartbeat? I can see the pulse on your neck beating faster. I can hear your heart pounding. I know I'm not crazy. I know I must have done something to you Sarah. Your eyes dilate when I touch you." He realized she was flinching at his tight grip. He loosened it. Gazing into her keeping himself composed.  
"Everything I've done, I've done for you…I move the stars for no one."

 _He's…serious. Is he fighting within himself just like I am? Can I trust him? His words? He's not lying; I can hear it in his voice. I am afraid. I don't want to give in. But why do I feel this way? Why do I feel this attraction towards him? Is it because of the attention he gave me? Am I that easy to manipulate? What can come out of this? I'm only 17 I can't actually be with him? He doesn't treat me like I'm 17 though. He doesn't make me feel like a child. He treats me equally._

"Jareth…I-" BOOM!

At that sudden moment Jareth's castle shook. Sarah fell into his arms and he held her protectively.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He looked at her,

"Hold on." They both had teleported to his chamber, which held his throne.

"Stay Put. And don't bring any danger to yourself."

Surprisingly she realized she didn't have the urge to run away. She was free from the room, yet she felt that she wanted to remain by his side.

* * *

Outside, what seemed like men cloaked in dark clothing, stood in front. One of those men manning a canon and the other's surrounding the gates. It must have been around two-dozen of them. The tallest and most fearsome one spoke out first.  
"Apologizes _your highness_ , Eames doesn't seem to have any manners. I had asked him to simply knock at your gates and he felt this was the only way to catch your attention." The man smirked looking toward the Goblin King.

"Derek." Hissed Jareth. _Why that insufferable blood sucking imbecile! How dare he approach me at a time like this?_ Derek was the leader of the Underground Vampires who held their own territory in the outskirts of Goblin City. He had pale skin and dark amber eyes. His hair was the color of darkness. He wore dark clothing and a cloak which had a red interior. He was once one of the many who tried to over throw Jareth from his throne.

"We have come to a conclusion, that you have lost your touch _your majesty._ Even the labyrinth is dying with your rule. You haven't done one vile thing since that HUMAN defeated you. We don't think you're up to the task anymore."

Jareth Smirked.

"Amusing. I dare you to try something against me Derek. You can't defeat me, I haven't given up on this kingdom and I am stronger than ever. I dare you to test me. However this time, I will rip your heart out and destroy you. I will show no mercy towards you…again."

Derek was furious and glared at him.

"You ignorant fool; you truly believe you are still superior? Who do you think sold you out? Even your own minions spoke rumors of your demise and how you've sulked for the past year. How pathetic you've become."

Sarah was listening to everything and was taken back by Derek's word. Was Jareth really depressed over that? Or was he depressed over her?

Jareth scowled at him and filled his hands with the same silver and greenish sphere that he was going to use against Thomas. He launched the ball of energy and at that same moment Derek's lackey; Eames released a cannon ball right to the center of the castle. BOOM!

The palace shook once again. Sarah lost her balance and fell on to the ground, which contained the shattered glass that Jareth had broken earlier that week. She had cuts all over her wrist and hands.

Jareth not realizing what just happened kept throwing attacks at Derek and his crew.

"WAIT!" Derek yelled. "All of you detain yourselves." His eyes dilated, turning darker and he stared directly into Jareth's direction. "Do you smell that?" He grinned devilishly.  
They all began to growl and extract their fangs.

"BLOOD. HUMAN BLOOD." Derek said with ecstasy in his voice.

Jareth immediately turned his attention toward Sarah. Worry took over his emotions and caused him to look away from his opponent.

"What are you hiding from me, Jareth?"

He was about to rush to her aid when without warning, Derek launched toward Jareth knocking him over to the wall.

"JARETH!" Sarah screamed.

Derek had picked up her scent. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"Why, hello there darling. Don't you look lovely tonight? You seem to have hurt yourself. You should let me clean you up."

Derek headed toward her as she got up to run away. He grabbed her from the same arm that she was bleeding from causing her to wince and she let out a small cry.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled.

He felt such joy at the sound of her in pain. He grabbed on to her arm tighter and made her fall to the ground as he twisted her arm.

"It'll all be over before you know it." He licked her arm and felt enraptured. It had been years since he indulged himself in human blood. It was rushing to his head just that one lick up her arm.

"You taste, delicious. It won't even hurt." He pierced his fangs right into her wrist and she let out a scream.

 _Jareth. Jareth please. Please wake up. Please save me._

Jareth's eyes shot open almost as if Sarah's voice had entered into his mind.

The current sight drove him into a feeling of wrath. That bastard was sucking the life of what was his. He was going to pay.

He formed another sphere but this time the energy was a deep red with black shades hovering around it. Jareth hurled it toward Derek, piercing a whole through his stomach. It barely affected him.

Derek released the hold he had on Sarah dropping her to the floor with little life left in her. Her breathing was heavy. Derek turned and looked at Jareth.

"You've interrupted my dinner. I'm going to have to kill you now." Derek said in a monotone voice like nothing hurt him. He rushed towards Jareth.  
The fury within Jareth's soul, at the sight of Sarah barely alive, drew a sudden adrenaline into him and as Derek closed in on him. He struck Derek's chest with his arm and pierced right through him; he felt his heart in the palm of his hands and Derek's eyes flinched in pain.

"I told you…" Jareth grinned wickedly.

"Jareth. No. Stop this. I'll- "

Jareth didn't even let him finish, he simply pulled his heart out and crushed it right as the light escaped from Derek's eyes. He picked up his body and threw it towards the mob of vampires outside his gates.

"I am warning you, if you value your lives, you will accept this act of mercy, or I will destroy the same way I have just annihilated your leader."

Eames took his master's body and fled along with the others leaving the vicinity.

Jareth turned back and rushed towards Sarah. He took off his own cloak and put it over her shivering body. She was breathing heavily.

"Jareth…" she said as her voice strained.

He picked her up and held her close. He gazed at her with concern and fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you told me not to get hurt and I…I failed to grant your wish." Tears rolled down her eyes as she was in pain. She felt faint again. _I don't want to die._

"Don't be an idiot. None of this is your fault. I'm taking you to your chambers. I need to heal you." Jareth picked her up and teleported to her room.

He removed all the glass from her arm, and glared at the sight of that bastard's fang bite on her wrist. His magic couldn't do much for her pain and it wouldn't be able to seal her wounds. But he did clean her up and wrap her cuts. She was cold and shivering. He again wanted to embrace her. However, this time he wouldn't let go.

"Sarah…" he whispered gently into her ears.

She wasn't completely out of it. She heard him and nodded.

"I meant what I said. I put you in harm's way and I loathe myself for that. You don't deserve this. I fooled you and then almost had you killed. I don't blame you. After you've healed, I will take you back. I need to let you go."

She weakly reached for his cheek and gently placed her hand as she caressed his face. She turned over to him still embraced in his arms.

"No." she stated sternly.

He was taken back by her response.

"We have unfinished business to discuss." She then let the sleep succumb over her.

Jareth pulled her in close, tightly holding her. This time willingly kissing her forehead and slept with her not once letting go of her throughout the night.

* * *

The morning sun penetrated the Goblin King's castle. His minions could be seen mending the damage as a result from yesterday's conflict.

Above, in the east wing, Sarah's chambers were surrounded with peacefulness.

Deprived of windows in her room, she hadn't realized morning had arrived. She looked up and noticed she was still embraced by the king. She felt so protected and blushed as she caught herself staring at him listening to his soothing breath released during his slumber. She felt the warmth off his body. She felt so content. It didn't feel wrong to her.

None of this did. She sensed her heart race. Her eyes gazing on him; appreciating his lips, which looked so inviting. _What the heck am I thinking about_? She felt her face fire up. _Oh my god he does look dashing, and he's making me feel, so many things right now. I want to thank him and tell him I believe him. He wouldn't have done any of that if he didn't mean what he said yesterday. I don't want to wake him. He looks so peaceful…but my heart won't stop racing. I … I want him. I need him. Is this seduction or did I really just fall for him?_

She couldn't control herself. She leaned closer to him. Smelling him, taking in his scent and became enticed by him. Her lips closed in toward his neck as her heart raced faster. _I don't want him to be my slave. I just want to be his. I actually want to love him._

She eagerly placed a soft kiss onto his neck and exhaled on him, sighing.

Jareth woke, when he felt her breath and was stunned by the trace that lingered from her soft lips which she had just bestowed on him. He gazed into her eyes not wanting to say anything. She looked so much healthier and didn't appear to be in much pain. He noticed her chest rapidly moving up and down, as if she was trying to detain herself. It seemed like she was fighting with her body to avoid these feelings. She wouldn't break eye contact and Jareth felt her pulse racing. He listened to her heart as it beat rapidly. Her lips, he wanted to feel them brush against his.

 _What is she doing to me? I can't help myself anymore. I'm stirred just by her touch. I need her. I want her. I won't let go._

He leaned closer toward her face, noticing that she didn't cringe or try to stop him. Her eyes gleaming as if she wanted this. He powerfully pressed his lips against her and he felt her sigh into his mouth. It drove him mad. They continued in each other's clasp for what seemed like forever. The feeling of ecstasy surged through her as she pressed her body toward him letting a slight moan escape her lips. The sound of this drove Jareth insane. He flipped her onto her bed and now on top of her holding her down with her arms above her head. She felt a pain from her previous wound but ignored it as she only wanted more, and didn't want him to stop.

She continued to push her body against him and he felt everything. Her body heat, the closeness of her chest, the sensation that extracted out of her.

"Jareth…" She gasped into his lips allowing him to inhale her sweet breath.

He loosened the grasped that held her down and rose from her slightly. Her words aroused him.  
"I believe you…I do want you. I want to be yours. I need you, I'm craving you."

His heart raced, he felt so weak, and he didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to hurt her or avoid his feeling for her. _I can't. I don't want to take her this way. I don't ever want her to feel that I have taken advantage from her. I need her to feel my love for her. I want her to actually want this. I won't do this to her. She's everything to me. Everything that I desire._

"Nothing makes me happier than to hear these words escaping your lips. I also need you. I want to be enslaved by you. But I can't take you. Not yet. I don't want to do anything you might regret."

"What do you mean?" She pouted. "You don't think I'm old enough? That I'm mature enough? That I don't know what I want? I'm not a little girl Jareth. I thought you viewed me differently, thought you saw me as your equal…" tears formed in her eyes.

It hurt him to see her this way.  
"Don't do that, don't shed your tears, it deteriorates me inside. I can't see you hurt that way." As he wiped her tears from her he continued, "Sarah, I do see you as a mature woman but I don't want to force you into anything. I can't live with that. I want you to realize and acknowledge my feelings for you. I don't want you to ever doubt me and believe that I said all this just to bed you."

 _I love her. I really do. I just need to prove it to her._

She looked into his eyes.

"You honestly don't believe I'm too young? You don't see anything wrong with this? I'm 17, where I'm from everyone would try to stop you and believe you are forcing me. They could even arrest you."

He smirked.

"Arrest me? The Goblin King." He chuckled. "You amuse me precious."

He kissed her once more and pulled back.

"I don't view you as a child Sarah. Your mind has flourished into a more intellectual state. You are much more logical then when we first met. I don't care for age since I don't age in the underground you see time doesn't affect me."

Amazed by his respond she questioned him.

"Wait…So are you really old? Like hundreds of years old?" She asked with interest in her eyes.

He snickered. "Is that a problem? Does it frighten you to be with what you would consider an old man?"

She smiled, "No, it doesn't. You will never make me 'Fear You'…" She grinned.

He responded back with a smile of his own.

"I will always respect you and your wishes Sarah. I don't want you to have anything to worry about. I want you with me always. But I require you company at least once weekly."

"What do you mean?"

"As much as it pains me, I know you Sarah. You will eventually miss your family and worry over them and I don't ever want to cause you discomfort again." He said softly.

 _He cares about me. He actually knows me in such little time that we have spent with one another. Seeing him weekly wouldn't be a problem I could always say that I am at a friend's house. I can adjust it to where I can see him. Be with him._ She smiled at him and moved in to kiss him.

"Thank You."

He just gazed at her, loving the way she looked.

"Shit. There's just one problem."

"What is that?" he asked.  
"I've gone missing for practically a week, how will I ever explain this to my family? They won't ever allow me to leave the house if they feel like I've been in danger."

Again, Jareth let out a smirk.

"You seem to have forgotten my dear. I can manipulate time and make as though you were never gone."

 _That's right. How could I have forgotten that one detail?_

"So technically, I don't have to leave, if you can do all that." She said grinning at him.

"Actually it takes a great amount of power to adjust a few days let alone a whole week. But for you I will endure anything and I wouldn't hesitate if it's what you wish."

"No! Don't be foolish, I don't want to make you lose any more energy. You've done so much for me. Just do it. I'll come back to you. I swear."

"You need not swear to me. I believe you." He pressed his lips again softly this time against hers.

"I will be back for you in one week's time. If you ever require me sooner, simply call me from this." He presented her a necklace that held a miniature orb, similar to his. "I've formed it simply for you, and want you to always carry this with you."

It was beautiful and shined with the colors indigo and lavender. He placed it around her neck and held her tightly. "All you need to do is speak the right words. Simply call upon me and I will reach your voice." He whispered into her ears.

"I'll be longing for you, my love." He held her close and teleported her into her room. He embraced her tightly pulled away transformed into his second form and disappeared through the window into the night sky.

Sarah looked at her surroundings and it was as though she never left. Her clock read 6:30pm. She smiled and realized that to the others time hadn't shifted since that night. She slumped on her bed, flushed from all that just took place.

She never felt happier. She couldn't wait for the week to be over.


End file.
